


Stuffing and Pull Strings

by quiesce



Category: Toy Story
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiesce/pseuds/quiesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For sf, because she made me.  And/or made an offhand comment and I couldn't help myself.  PWP happened.  <3 for <a href="http://llaras.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://llaras.dreamwidth.org/"><strong>llaras</strong></a> for looking it over for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stuffing and Pull Strings

**Author's Note:**

> For sf, because she made me. And/or made an offhand comment and I couldn't help myself. PWP happened. &lt;3 for [](http://llaras.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**llaras**](http://llaras.dreamwidth.org/) for looking it over for me.

"Say my name," Buzz pants. "Say it."

Woody shakes his head and furiously points to his backside with his free hand.

Buzz drops his head, burying it into Woody's shoulder. He bites down hard, unthinking, as he comes. It's several seconds before Buzz is aware of his surroundings again, of Woody beneath him trembling with the need for release, of the wisp of stuffing caught between Buzz's teeth. He'll need to find a needle and thread in the morning to patch the tear he made in Woody's shirt.

He expects Woody to flash him a look of annoyed consternation but Woody's eyes are half closed, gazing unfocused over Buzz's shoulder. His mouth is open and he looks like he's moaning, but he makes no sound.

Buzz lowers his head again, intending to press a soft kiss on the spot where he tore into Woody, but as he leans over, he looks down Woody's back and realizes what he'd been frantically motioning for Buzz to do.

He reaches an arm around Woody's back, grasps the cool plastic ring, and pulls.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," cries Woody in ragged gasps, and he quivers with ecstasy in Buzz's arms.


End file.
